


Sweet Child Of Mine

by beekudo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity, pls someone just give them the scenes they deserve, still pissed about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekudo/pseuds/beekudo
Summary: THAT missing scene at the hospital.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Sweet Child Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt to fill the void of last night's episode cos let's be honest, if Emmerdale won't give it to us, we're just gonna have to do it ourselves. Hope you enjoy it, let me know @bee_isaac (twitter).

“What are you doing ‘ere?” 

Charity kicks her shoes off by the heel, one hand braced against the wall as she tries not to lose her balance. Tracy’s words sound faint as they reverberate around her ears and she glances up as her second shoe drops to the floor, an errant curl falling in front of her eyes as she moves.

“Needed to pick some stuff up,” she steps further into the kitchen, a hand coming to rest on the back of the sofa as she furrows her brow, “how was she... going off?”

Tracy’s head automatically tilts, a small frown etched onto her face as she finishes drying her hands on a tea towel. She places it on the counter in a heap before letting out a long breath and seemingly pushing any disappointed comments to the back of her mind, Charity’s worried eyes reminding her to be gentle.

“How do you think, Charity?” Her voice is soft and so Charity stops the immediate defence before it leaves her mouth, pulling a lip between her teeth as her thoughts fly to her fiancé. 

“She feels bloody awful about yesterday, couldn’t sleep without you, even refused to let Rhona go with her this morning and all.”

Her eyes close tightly as she tries to rid her mind of the image, Vanessa tossing and turning exhausted, going into chemo alone,  _ yet again _ . She’d just needed  _ time _ , time to deal with her emotions on her own, cry pathetically into the scratchy pillows piled on her old bed and let go of everything she’d been holding in at Jacob’s Fold.  _ Days _ they’d spent, planning the guardianship, Vanessa and Rhona huddled around a table looking over paperwork or going over the process whenever Charity had hoped the coast was clear. And she hadn’t blown her top  _ once _ . She’d only let her resolve melt away when she got a second alone, desperately determined to keep things running for her family despite the cracks spreading achingly through her heart.

“I know Trace, alright. I’ve already had Rhona pushing her nose in this morning round the pub, the two of you make a right team.” She drops her gaze to her feet, toeing mindlessly at the lines in the wooden flooring. The tea towel hits her in the chest then, damp at the edges as she catches it in her hands, Tracy shooting her a bewildered glare as their eyes meet.

“I’m on _ your _ team, idiot. I want you to have that kid just as much as you do, he  _ belongs _ with you, Charity. But she’s there on her own because all she wants is you, and you weren’t there.” Tracy reaches an arm out and waits for Charity to throw the towel back, running her fingers through her short hair once her hands are free.

“Look, I only came to pick up some things for her, I’m going in.” She manages a small smile when she catches Tracy’s opposite her. “Even if she still wants him with Rhona, I’m not just gonna leave her, I can’t.”

Tracy grins in silent agreement and crosses the short distance to pull her into a fierce hug, squeezing tightly before pushing her back with steady hands on her shoulders. Her eyes are full of emotion but Charity gives her friendly eye-roll, waiting for her to say her piece. 

“You get what you need, I’ll make sure this place is ready for you two when you get back, deal?”

She just nods, bringing a hand up to rest on Tracy’s for a moment with a grateful smile. She moves forward, only stopping as her sock-clad feet hit the bottom step, “Thanks, Trace.”

She’s almost at their bedroom door by the time she hears the delayed reply, “Car keys are back in the dish, you’re welcome!”

*****

She hates how familiar this feels, standing outside the chemo ward staring through the stupid tiny window, trying to see Vanessa through any gap in the off-white blinds. It was last time she screwed up catastrophically that she was stood in this narrow hall, stench of disinfectant a painful reminder of the numerous times she’s ended up in this hospital in the past two years alone. Vanessa’s thumbing over her phone, spaced-out as she drags her tired eyes back to the blank screen and Charity can see the plea in her features as she waits for a text notification, any sign of life.

She slips her own phone out of her blazer pocket, pressing her thumb to the pad and inhaling sharply as it lights up with the text thread she’d closed hours before. She taps gingerly at the empty text box before she shakes her head in defeat and types out a few words before she can lose her nerve. Pressing the tiny arrow, she turns back to face the window, eyes finding her fiancé again as she watches tentatively for a response. 

Vanessa almost drops her phone in surprise as it vibrates in her hand and Charity feels her mouth twitch up in an affectionate smile as wet eyes trace over the message.

_ *A watched pot never boils, you know.* _

A look of confusion works its way between Vanessa’s eyebrows, her thumbs hovering over the screen as she figures out how to reply. Charity waits for a minute before giving up and decides to make the decision for her, watching intently as another notification flashes in the reflection of the other woman’s eyes.

_ *I’m sorry I left you waiting, I would have text earlier but I didn’t stop to think. Traffic was a nightmare.* _

She smiles gently as she sees Vanessa’s hands moving quickly now, the blonde hearing her own text tone ping below her.

_ *Traffic?* _ another message follows underneath,  _ *Charity, what are you on about?* _

She waits for a second, watching her tiny blonde bite her lip nervously as she sits up slightly in the  _ more  _ than uncomfortable hospital chair, a slight wince as she adjusts. She kicks herself for being the cause of Vanessa’s worry this morning, again, her vicious stubborn streak and overwhelming frustration taking place over her fiancé’s fear, the last bloody thing Vanessa needed.  _ Enough now _ , she decides. The decision’s been made, so she’ll get out her white flag and take her rightful place at Vanessa’s side, where she belongs.

_ *Window.* _

Vanessa’s head whips up and her eyes land immediately on Charity, a limp hand raising itself in greeting as she watches relief flood the smaller woman. The smile that had broken across her face quickly turns downwards and Charity watches as her eyes begin to fill again, her lip wobbling slightly. She’s through the door before she can remember telling her feet to move.

There’s no chair next to Vanessa’s side but Charity doesn’t seem to notice, crouching at her knees instead and placing a nervous hand on her thigh as Vanessa wipes at the fast appearing tears on her cheeks.

“Hey, hey” she replaces Vanessa’s shaky hand with her own, thumb brushing tenderly at the swollen bags under her eyes, “Rhona said you’d been waiting for me but I can go if it’s upset you, I just wanted to make sure you had your stuff.”

She pokes the holdall at her feet, using her free hand to wiggle the zip back enough to reach inside and gather the yellow blanket between her fingers. She risks a hopeful glance back at glassy eyes and finds an unmatching bright grin beaming back at her, letting the breath escape her that she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding. Vanessa pulls at the hand on her cheek and rubs her thumb along Charity’ knuckles, bringing them to rest on her lap as she links their fingers securely. 

“No, don’t go. I just didn’t think you’d come, not after yesterday…” her voice breaks but she’s interrupted before she can get it back.

“I’m  _ sorry _ , Ness.”

She manages a weak smile in place of words, swallowing painfully before wrapping her mouth around what she wants to say. “Pretty sure that’s my line.”

Charity’s helpless against her own soft smile as it spreads across her lips, her hand tightening around Vanessa’s as she scoots closer. She can’t help but notice the way her heart thrums in her chest at the contact, revelling in the touch after a night without her person. 

“ _ No _ , it’s not.” She surprises herself at the lack of waver in her voice, “You’ve been trying to do what’s best for Johnny and you made an understandable decision...you know I’ll love that kid no matter where he is, babe.”

Vanessa’s eyes fill again but she lifts her head towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly before moving to reply. Charity can see her struggling to get the words out so she holds a hand up before she can try. “Hang on.”

The nurses give her menacing side-eye as she stalks over to them, pointing at the vacant chair in the corner and grabbing it by the back as one of them nods sharply in understanding. She wastes no time in crossing the room and giving her fiance an awkward look as she chuckles lightly in response to the scene. She reaches for Charity’s hands again as soon as she settles against the hard plastic, the blonde welcoming warmth as it seeps through her palm.

“Look babe, I spoke to Rhona.” Vanessa’s eyes widen and Charity steels her gaze in response, waiting for the other woman to inhale and relax her shoulders before she continues. “I apologised, don’t worry, so did she actually. I shouldn’t have said what I did but I was upset, she knows that now, we’ve sort of reached an understanding believe it or not.”

Vanessa looks apprehensive but her grip on Charity’s hand doesn’t slacken. 

“And what’s that?” 

Charity brings their joined hands up to her lips, eyes set on the blue orbs staring hesitantly at her and she places a gentle kiss against Vanessa’s knuckles. The tension visibly evaporates from her fiancé’s body, and she keeps their hands below her chin as she recalls her earlier conversation with Rhona. 

“For one, I’m _ useless  _ without you to keep my head screwed on,” Vanessa chuckles and Charity allows the small victory to let her heart soar, “but mostly, we both care about you and love Johnny, and...if you want him to go to Rhona then I’ll be around for whatever he needs, regardless.” She barely lets herself blink, desperate for her determination to register in Vanessa’s mind. Her hand is squeezed tighter as the other woman nods. 

“Not that either of us are letting you go anywhere, so don’t get any ideas.” The smile she gets in response melts her, her free hand moving up to trace a line across Vanessa’s jaw. “But I meant what I said Ness, I love that boy, and I promise you I’ll break my damn back making sure he’s happy.”

She feels her heart leap into her throat as a gentle kiss is placed against her wrist, Vanessa waiting for her to fall silent before she leans forward and presses her lips against hers, soft and warm as it brings everything in Charity’s body back to rest. She whines unconsciously as Vanessa pulls back, eyes happy and hazy while they wait for the words she can see brimming under the surface.

“Rhona was always my second choice, Charity. I meant what  _ I _ said when I told you that you’re his family, you and the kids. If the worst happens,” Charity squeezes hard but Vanessa presses on, “ _ if  _ I’m not here, he’ll still need his mum. His other mum.”

The thudding against her ribcage doesn’t let up as she tries to keep eye contact despite the pools forming in her waterline. She can see the exact moment Vanessa’s decision settles comfortably in her chest, her eyes focused and smile unwavering.

“He’s our boy,  _ your _ boy, in heart but in writing too, if you want him to be.”

Charity’s unsure as to whether her heart may have actually stopped when she registers the words, her frame starting to shake as she clears her throat. Her voice is hoarse when she speaks.

“Ness…” Vanessa’s smile is tender and Charity can see no trace of doubt in her eyes, “does that mean what I think it means? Cos if I’ve misunderstood or you’re messing with me I don’t know if I….”

Fingers tug at her chin bringing her gaze back to her fiance. In that second, Charity sees the woman she kissed breathlessly on that decaying armchair, the woman who stood steadfast by her side every day as she relived her torturous past, the woman who loved her in every touch tangled under their sheets, the woman she was  _ made _ for.

“Charity, nothing would make me happier than you adopting Johnny. I _ love _ you, and whether I’m here or not, I want him to know  _ you’re _ his mum. If you want that too, we can make it happen.” 

She’s vaguely aware of her cheeks growing damp but she couldn’t care less, her voice breaking as she abandons words and nods wildly. Her hand tangles softly in the hair at Vanessa’s neck and she pulls her forward, kissing her with everything she has, lips sure and gentle as they brush. Her heartbeat feels erratic in her chest and her free hand trembles as she leans into the emotion coursing through her. It’s only a cough from the one of the nurses that breaks them apart.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Vanessa’s crying as she pulls away and Charity instinctively pulls her sleeve down to wipe them away, oblivious to the state of her own as they continue to roll down her cheeks.

“Course, you daft mare. I love you.” She leans forward, forehead resting lightly against Vanessa’s where it’s clammy as the chemo drugs run through her. “And you better believe something, I’m telling you now Vanessa…”

She reluctantly pulls back, eyes set and smile soft, “We’re making him my son and as soon as you can manage to comfortably stand in that dress again, I’m making you my wife.”


End file.
